The subcutaneous needle of this kind has been disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2507120 being constituted by a needle body and two pieces of adhesive tapes. This subcutaneous needle is so constituted that the side of the base end of the needle body is formed into a spring shape, and is held being sandwiched between the two pieces of adhesive tapes having adhesive surfaces on the side of the top end of the needle body.
According to the above conventional subcutaneous needle, however, the seat portion of the needle body is formed in a spring shape, resulting in a complex machining step, which is not advantageous even from the standpoint of cost. Besides, the needle body is held at its seat portion being sandwiched by the two pieces of adhesive tapes and is secured by the adhesive force of these tapes, arousing problems in that the securing force is weak, and the seat portion is deviated between the adhesive tapes during the operation, causing pain.
In view of the above-mentioned problems inherent in the prior art, the object of the present invention is to provide a subcutaneous needle which can be produced through a simplified machining step as a result of simplifying the shape of the base end of the needle body and which is reliably secured onto the adhesive tape to alleviate pain at the time of operation as in the prior art, and a method of producing the subcutaneous needle.